Not What He Thought
by mercurialmaiden
Summary: I guess you could say it a blessing in disguise that I got turned into a fox since that way the Akatsuki members wouldn't know it's me. But then again, I'm afraid I'm starting to get too attached with my new caretaker. Possible OOC at some parts CRACKish.
1. The Most Unlikely Savior

**Author's Note: **This is what I get from watching too much Ranma 1/2 and those demented springs in China! But hey, this is a plot bunny I could not get off my head so I just really had to write it down. Anyway, it's mostly gonna be crack but of course the main story's going to revolve around Itachi and Naruto! I want humor! I'm taking a break from all the drama! *sigh* At least in this way Itachi would still live in my heart! *sobs* Hope everyone enjoys it!

**Summary:** Naruto's having the worst day of his life, first his teacher abandons him and goes off to God knows where. Then he meets a demented accident, gets captured then finally gets saved by Uchiha Itachi? Naruto realizes that you could not judge a book by it's cover. CRACK! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **Same old, same old!

**Prologue:** The Most Unlikely Savior

--

He couldn't believe his senses. Why was this happening to him? TO HIM?! Of all people in the world, why did it have to be him?

Naruto continued to struggle against the ropes that entrapped his body. He gritted his teeth, baring his fangs for his kidnappers to see but they only laughed at his poor feeble attempts, especially the one with the weird looking beard, he kept on eyeing Naruto like he was a tasty treat, if the saliva that was hanging by the side of his mouth wasn't indication enough.

"Poor 'lil fella, I almost feel bad for him." stated the scarred-faced man in mock empathy. "But don't take this to heart little buddy, it'll be over soon in no time."

"Yeah, we'll make sure it's going to be swift and painless." chimed in the guy by the boiling pot cackling evilly.

Naruto's blood pressure went skyrocketing in anger. _"I AM NOT YOUR FOOD!!!"_ Mustering all his strength, Naruto prepared his throat for the growl of his life. He just couldn't take it anymore, enough was enough.

A moment of silence passed, like that in the movies where everything seems to move in slow motion.

And then it came.

"YAP YAP YAP GRRRR YAP YAP YAP GRRR YAP YAP YAP!"

'_Holy mother fucking hell!!!! Damn you Ero-sennin, if you only sticked to the plan of training me for the whole day like you promised, I wouldn't be in this fucking predicament!"_

"Hey guys, this one's one brave little baby fox! He's starting to scare me man." The scarred-faced nin commented again, taking Naruto's struggling body by the collar.

_"You fucking asshole! Get your hands off of me! Ah, dammit! Let go of me you bastard!"_ Naruto fumed continuing in his attempts of clawing and kicking his kidnapper in the face.

"Let it be Kesuke, the little mutt's going in the pot in a few minutes anyway."

Naruto froze being reminded again that he was going to be fox food in only a matter of minutes, it only took a moment before he started shaking and sweating profusely again. Help he needed help! _"Kami-sama! I don't care who or what or WAA!!!" _Naruto mentally wailed as his neck met the sharp edge of a kunai!_ "Send someone to help me!!! TASUKETE!!!"_ For the first time in all his not so colorful existence, Naruto truly feared for his life.

--

**Five Days Ago**

Naruto woke up feeling like all the negative things that might happen to him won't mess up his mood. Today was the day that his perverted teacher promised him that he'll be teaching Naruto the secret technique the Fourth Hokage invented himself. The one that got him the name of "Yellow Flash." He was so excited he just couldn't waste one more minute to get to his teacher. Yup, everything was good in Naruto's world.

Putting on his usual orange and black jumpsuit attire, along with his hitai-aite the eighteen year old made his way to his sensei's part of the rented room. "Oi, Ero-sennin! Wake up!" he called out knocking on the door. "Oi teme! It's morning, you promised to train me you old pervert."

Receiving no reply, he tried calling out again but still there was no answer. Finally convinced that his sensei won't wake up on his own, Naruto turned the knob throwing away respect for privacy which Jiraiya especially liked inputting in the blue-eyed blond's head but then to Naruto's surprise the door was unlocked. "Ei???" Poking his head in at first but then decided against it, so he just fully let himself inside, Naruto began to survey the room for some seconds and to his frustration his teacher wasn't anywhere to be found. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!!!!!!!"

Somewhere far away near the female's baths, a silver-haired man was having the time of his life. Well, despite the fact that he was sporting a bleeding nose, a thick drool by the side of his mouth, and with a face so red that it seemed like he was going to burst soon, he really was having the best day ever. No one knew what he was up to, and no one found him out yet. It was a good idea he left real early in the morning, that way Naruto won't be able to find him too soon. Jiraiya felt like whooping his hands in the air. The blonde's absence proved great improvement in his career.

--

**Some time later…**

Naruto skidded to a halt panting and sweating, too tired and hungry from his never ending search for his teacher. _"That old pervert had his chakra signatures erased. Dammit."_ he mentally cursed as he fell on his behind to the ground in exhaustion. Naruto waited some more minutes to collect his bearings before getting up to his feet again then dusting the dirt off his jumpsuit.

Suddenly, a sweet aroma assaulted his nostrils. Naruto's mouth immediately watered as he nosed his way towards what seemed to be the most alluring scent of food he's ever smelled in his entire life. "Foodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfood." his senses were tingly, he felt lightheaded then all too suddenly he began chanting the word food over and over again, following the aroma with his sense of smelling alone that it took him quite a moment to realize that he wasn't walking on the hard solid ground anymore.

Finally realizing that something was amiss. Naruto opened his eyes to find out what was the matter and to his shock, he was standing on mid-air with the cliff just a few feet behind him and before he knew it, he went falling down onto what seemed to be like a dozen of springs below. Too tired and too hungry to let his brain quickly function, the poor blue-eyed blonde crashed into one of the small springs.

Holding his breath, and trying to swim back to the surface, it was then from underneath that his nightmare began.

A warning sign stood at the entrance of the gate towards the springs saying. "Do Not Enter! Cursed Springs Up Ahead!"

"Oh! That spring of baby fox that drowned thousands of years ago. Now, whoever gets into spring will take body shape of drowned fox. Poor kid." a middle aged man who seems to be the one guarding the springs commented and it did not take a while longer before a cute little baby red fox resurfaced struggling to get out of the water. Out of sympathy, the caretaker extended a pole towards the drowning fox then saved it.

The minute he opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of the middle aged man and being told about what had happened to him. It was only then that Naruto realized that yes, he had paws for hands and everything was suddenly ridiculously big. As the words finally sinked in. Naruto gave out a great fox scream.

Out from shock or fear, or both, Naruto fought his way out of the man's grasp and ran as fast as he could. Words were repeating over and over again in his mind in constant denial. _"This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"_ But to his distress, a few minutes later when he was finally at his limits, he knew it was indeed happening.

--

For days on end Naruto wandered the forest, trying his best to remember the routes, the ways and the shortcuts he had taken the previous days before but with his puny size everything was just too big for him to see. And then he had paws for hands, which was utterly useless since he can't do any hand seals.

He'd been chased by larger animals, by female foxes that wanted him for themselves. Who knew foxes were such perverts too? He got chased by hunters, almost got caught into traps and all kinds of bad luck just seemed to get into his way. If he wasn't a trained ninja he doubted he could even last a few hours in the forest. But then that day had to happen. From too much fatigue and lack of nourishment, Naruto finally met his match as he gazed with frightful eyes at the three hunter nins that had him captured. A very hungry looking hunter nins at that.

_"OH DRATS!!!"_ was his last thought before the world turned black.

--

**Present Time....**

"Itachi-san! Itachi-san! This way, I smell something real good! Come on, come on! There might be a restaurant nearby." Tobi giddily stated as he swung to and fro in front of the Mangekyou user. Itachi's eyes darted from one place to another following Tobi's every move for he might fall on his face then the Uchiha's gonna end up explaining what happened to Tobi's mask to the Leader again. Oh how he missed the days that fishbreath was still his partner.

Whatever got into Pein's head that he decided to pair him up with Tobi he didn't know. Though he might have some suspicions that the Leader wanted to punish him for his failure in abducting the Nine-tailed Jinchuuruki time and time again. Or maybe, Pein just really got sick of Tobi being in the headquarters almost all the time and decided to assign Itachi as a nanny from that day onwards. Whatever the reason might be, it was still annoying. The Uchiha left out a tired sigh.

"PLAK!" Tobi's face meet hard ground. Hard ground, meet Tobi's face. However, the meeting was brief for Tobi was back on his feet again swinging to and fro like a crazed lunatic, well he was a crazed lunatic to begin with. So he's forgivable.

Itachi pressed a finger at the bridge of his nose fighting off a headache. "Pein sure knows how to torture his members." he sighed again.

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF THE POOR FOXY RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Tobi suddenly screamed as he ran towards the three nins that had a little cute baby fox by the throat ready to cut off its neck for fox soup. Itachi shook his head fighting off the headache that had settled in.

"A-aka-aka-akatsuki! Here, here! You take the fox! We don't want it anymore!" the one by the boiling pot screamed in such an unmanly fashion the moment he realized just to what organization those cloaks belong to. Only one person had such weird fashion sense, well aside from Orochimaru that is. But still, he was scared in his boots.

"RUN FOH YA LIVES!!!!" the three nins screamed in unison dropping the poor fox in their haste. Tobi continued to chase after them for a few more feet before stopping and decided to call profanities to the direction where the three nins ran to instead, fuming like a mad man. But really who could blame him? He cared more for animals than he did towards humans.

After a moment, the orange-masked Akatsuki member thought it best to stop his yelling, besides his throat was starting to hurt with each second. "And don't you dare come back!!!!!" As his parting words, Tobi screamed with all his might at the retreating figures.

_"Phew that was close."_ Naruto sensing that he was finally safe and feeling the absence of the cold hard metal of the kunai by his neck finally cracked one eye open to see his savior but to his dreaded surprise, another hand held him by the collar. The blue-eyed fox blinked. Then blinked again. Then blinked and blinked and blinked again. Was he really looking into the red swirls of the mangekyou sharingan? _"Ahhahaha! Right right, this is all a dream! A dream just a stupid dream. I want to wake up now! Come on, somebody better wake me up!!!!"_

Itachi continued his staring session with the fox. From afar it would almost look like the Uchiha prodigy was giving the baby fox a taste of his mangekyou with the way the little creature was whimpering, and shaking, it's eyes practically popping out of it's sockets. One would wonder just what kind of a twisted sadistic being would torture a little fox with his bloodline limit. Thankfully though, that wasn't the case.

Naruto continued to stare back too shocked to move a muscle. He mentally banged his head at the nearest imaginary wall. _"Oh crap! I'm not dreaming am I?"_

"Naruto-kun.."

The red baby fox stiffened at the mention of his name. _"Holy crap, he can tell?"_

A small smile crept its way into the Uchiha's face. Naruto couldn not decide on which was scarier, being held by the collar of his dreaded enemy or actually seeing said enemy smile? Not to mention it wasn't a creepy Uchiha smile like what his friend Sasuke does, but actually a genuine one. That confused him all the more. What would make Uchiha Itachi resident Ice Prince smile like the way he was smiling at him now?

"You look just like my Naruto-kun." Itachi muttered his smile getting wider by the minute. "I'll call you Naru-chan then."

_"My Naruto-kun? Naru-chan?" _Blink. Blink. The question marks that were currently hanging all over the little fox's head tripled in number

"Itachi-san, Itachi-san!!! Let me hold him! Come on don't be greedy! Let me hold him!" Tobi giddily bounced back towards his new partner's side, hands attempting to grab the little fox but the mangekyou user swatted his hands away.

The Uchiha prodigy glared at the shorter nin and hid the little fox inside his cloak. "No! Tobi, he's mine! Find your own pet."

"But I...but I found him...I saved him!" Tobi stumped his foot on the ground, hands stretched out in front of him clearly wanting to hold the fox.

"We did! And I got to him first. End of discussion." Itachi replied with a finality in his tone.

Tobi knew what that tone implied. Hanging his head in defeat he went on their way grumbling profanities under his breath about a homicidal maniac that couldn't find his own pet, and had to steal his own. Itachi meanwhile followed after him, a smirk dancing on his lips. Taking the little fox out of his cloak, he let it lean on his chest and started rubbing and ruffling it's fur.

"Now now there Naru-chan! I won't let anything bad happen to you." Naruto can tell that the S-Class Criminal intended to keep him as a pet. The blue-eyed fox knew that he was officially doomed.

Yet while he was resting on the other's chest, a sudden sense of safety seemed to envelop his heart while feeling Itachi's arms wrapped around him. Naruto mentally thwacked himself in the head telling him that was the stupidiest though he's ever had, but then the part of him that liked the attention retorted _"Well, no one's hugged me like this before. So I'm allowed to be greedy. So back off!"_ he mentally yelled then settled on focusing on the warmth the other's body was offering him.

It seemed like ages ago since he had felt at ease. _"Heh, who knew he had such a great smile? He should smile more often."_ he mused grinning. And with that in thought, it didn't take long before Naruto fell into a peaceful slumber.

TBC

--

Like it? Hate it? Please let me know ne? ^_~

I am not a crack writer, nor am I a natural born writer at all, but I do try! Please don't forget to read and review.


	2. Threats and Treats

**Author's Note: **Tobi is Madara? Cool! Anyway, like I said this is suppose to be crack. So an in character Itachi won't be seen that much. Besides I've had enough of him being all mysterious and dangerous alright? And I'm portraying Akatsuki as a not so evil organization. Their real intentions regarding our 9 tailed Jinchuuruki will be revealed in later chapters. So sit tight and relax. Hope everyone enjoys this. Unbeta'd yet, so bear with it for now! T_T And oh yeah, if anyone has a problem with the Akatsuki being OOC in some parts of this fic, I apologize for that. But that is the idea I'm trying to point out here. Anyway this might be a crack fic, but it'll have its serious moments.

**Summary: **Naruto's having the worst day of his life, first his teacher abandons him and goes off to God knows where. Then he meets a demented accident, gets captured then finally gets saved by Uchiha Itachi? Naruto realizes that you could not judge a book by it's cover. CRACK! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Ita...err Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**

--

**Chapter 1** - Threats and Treats

"What you do mean he's missing?!" Tsunade's voice thundered in the peacefulness of the morning causing the birds in a nearby tree outside her office to flee in fright. "Explain yourself Jiraiya!"

The frog-sannin sighed in distress pinching the bridge of his nose. "Like I said Tsunade, I've searched everywhere for the kid but he seems to have just disappeared into thin air." heaving out a deep sigh and taking in the worried expression the hokage was wearing Jiraiya continued. "And no Tsunade, Naruto hasn't been abducted by the Akatsuki. Wouldn't you think I would know if a fight ensued? There was no trace of a struggle. Everything was clean. And knowing Naruto he wouldn't just let them have him without putting up a fight. So like I said it's highly unlikely that they've captured him or anyone else for that matter."

"But how do you explain his absence? How many days has it been since he's gone missing?"

"Five days ago. But don't wear yourself out hime, I'm sure he's going to be just fine. Naruto's a tough kid and he's grown so much over the years. I think we should give him more credit for that and we both know he's more than capable of taking care of himself." Jiraiya explained egging the blond woman to calm down._ "Dammit Naruto, wherever you are right now you better return to the village or Tsunade's going to have my head."_ he thought with unease swallowing a huge lump that got stuck in his throat. Though in the outside he might appear all smooth and in control, inside he was practically shaking with fear for his life. Tsunade did not become the hokage for nothing.

"Jiraiya." the blond woman started gazing at the other sannin with accusing eyes. "I agree with what you've said. And I believe in Naruto. But pray tell me……" she trailed off clenching her fists.

The white-haired pervert's body instinctively stood at attention eyes looking everywhere but at the hokage's face. This moment was what he dreaded the most._ "Shit shit shit shit shit shit! I'm dead! Shit!"_ Jiraiya nervously thought as beads of sweat started trickling down his forehead. "Ahehehe, what is it hime?" he asked trying his best to have a semblance of control over his voice.

Leaving her desk, the intimidating blond woman started her pace walking towards the frog sannin. Jiraiya in return walked a few paces back visibly getting more and more panicky with each step. "Pray tell me Jiraiya…what exactly were you doing that you didn't realize Naruto's sudden absence? You were suppose to be training him! How the hell did he get right under your nose?!"

Bringing a finger to the side of his cheek Jiraiya began scratching that spot, eyes glued to the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen his entire life.

Tsunade waited for an answer but when no reply came, her expression turned a shade darker. "Answer me dammit!"

"Errrmmm, doing my...research?" he answered voice hesitant. He didn't know whether which was better, to tell Tsunade he was doing exactly what he had said or tell her a lie. There was the possiblity that he was going to get the living daylights beaten out of him but then again he figured honesty would more likely calm Tsunade down. She valued it more than anything else after all. Right! With that thought in mind, he gave out a sigh then locked gazes with the other. "I was out doing my research for the next volume of my book." he answered more firmly this time.

Tsunade gritted her teeth, eyebrows twitching then without warning, a vein popped.

An eternity or perhaps a moment passed.

The hokage's fist all too suddenly connected with Jiraiya's jaw sending the other's body flying out the window and into the general direction of the sky. "I WAS AFRAID YOU'D SAY THAT YOU PERVERTED OLD FOOL!!!!!!" she bellowed face scrunched up in unsuppressed rage. Shizune that was standing by the side with her pig in her arms slowly tiptoed her way outside the office wondering just why she accepted this job again for the hundredth time.

A few seconds after in the distance, a huge puff of dust erupted indicating that the old sannin had finally returned from his journey from outer space courtesy of Tsunade's fist . Jiraiya landed on the training grounds upside down, head connected with a rock, holding a peace sign, tears streaming down his cheeks, face twitching in excruciating pain. _"Damn.... that woman's.... gotten more violent... than ever."_ he grimly thought before finally falling flat on his face.

--

"Ha I knew there was a restaurant nearby." Tobi squealed in delight eyeing the steaming bowl of hot miso ramen before digging on it like a hungry wolf.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the childishness of his new partner. Though it surprised him just how the other was able to eat at all with that mask covering his face. Heaving out a sigh, the mangekyou wielder shrugged. Whatever, he didn't really care and he had no intention of finding out. Fixing his gaze back on the little fox that they found a few minutes ago, a small smile escaped his lips. It looked like the little fox didn't only resemble Naruto, it definitely had the same love for ramen as the blond did.

Reaching out his hand out to the fox, Itachi started scratching the back of it's head to it's ears then down to it's neck, repeating the treatment over and over again. Ha! Who knew Itachi Uchiha, S-Class Criminal liked petting animals? The fox for it's part can't help but let out an appreciative mewl.

"Mah, that fox surely eats like someone I know ne Itachi-san?" came Tobi's voice as he too looked at the kit atop the table. "I thought there was something wrong, you really are not that fond of animals at all. But now I think I see the reason why you stole him from me." Itachi glared. Tobi thought it best to rephrase his words. "I mean, saved it from those people earlier. I just realized, if Naruto-kun were a fox, he'd definitely look like him."

"Tobi. Shut up." he said observing from the corner of his eye the empty ramen bowl in front of his partner. Talk about a fast eater.

"But it's the truth! He really does look like Naruto-kun! With that fur and those eyes, plus the way he seems to look at us. I noticed it glaring Itachi-san."

"He's glaring because he has trust issues. I'm betting he's thinking all humans want him for soup."

"Well, he did almost got turned into one if it weren't for us." Tobi responded then started elbowing the mangekyou wielder. "Ne ne Itachi-san."

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You really like Naruto-kun don't you?"

Upon hearing such a weird phrase, Naruto's eyes widened temporarily leaving his assault on the bowl of ramen, craning his little fox neck to the side locking his gaze upon the Uchiha. _"What the hell?" _What did that weird guy named Tobi mean? He blinked in confusion_._

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "You value your life don't you Tobi?"

"You're avoiding my question. I mean seriously Itachi-san, just how many instances have you purposely let Naruto-kun escape when you were still paired up with Kisame-san. Even Leader-sama is getting annoyed. We all know you only do it anyway so you could have an excuse to always look for him and not end up looking like a demented stalker." he babbled on and on completely missing the fact that the fox atop the table was now looking at him like he'd grown a second head. "Plus all those pictures you have of Naruto-kun? Creepy."

Naruto sputtered choking on his ramen that he was happily chewing just a few seconds ago. _"What the fuck? Pictures of me?"_

Itachi hit his fellow Akatsuki member hard on the head. "That's none of your business Tobi. Shut up! You're getting on my nerves." he stated as a matter of factly.

"You..." Tobi said, pointing at Itachi with his chopsticks and started poking him. "....love him don't you?"

Itachi felt like strangling him right on the spot but he held himself, gritting his teeth he answered. "Yes I love him. And what if I did?" he grunted clearly annoyed now. "Got any problem with that?"

Taking in the murderous look the other nin was directing at him, Tobi's hands instantly went in mid air flinging them back and forth showing that he was in no way having a problem with said topic. "Oh no no no! Not at all! It's perfectly..." Tobi paused then eyed the fox that was by now rolling around on the table. "Umm, Itachi-san I think your pet's seriously turning purple." he stated in concern.

"I am well aware of that Tobi." Itachi replied quickly grabbing the fox's body and placed it in his arms resting his hand upon it's throat then began massaging that area intending to ease the choking fit it was going through.

"Naru-chan, you should chew your food properly before gulping it down like that." Itachi crooned then smiled when the choking began to ease down.

It only took a moment before the information finally sunk in.

_"He loves me?" _Naruto refused to believe that. He shook such thoughts off his head. How dare anyone make up something that stupid. Just because he grew up not being loved, that did not mean he would go begging for the next closest person to tell him that they love him. He guessed he shouldn't have expected less from the Akatsuki and Sasuke-teme's brother of all people.

Without warning, Naruto began to struggle against his hold kicking and clawing at the Uchiha's chest with all his might hissing and growling as he did so. He was really pissed this time. _"Get off of me you bastard! Get the fuck off! Ha! I know you already know it's me and you just thought it would be funny to mess with my head. Which by the way is extra lame. Right, you love me. How original. Not let me go!"_

"Itachi-san, it's suddenly gone berserk!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Itachi replied confused and his Akatsuki cloak's front was seriously going to turn into shreds if the fox didn't stop it's assault. "Tobi, put a body binding jutsu on him while I hold him down." he ordered and with that said Tobi heaved himself off the chair then performed a few simple hand seals. Naruto's inwardly seethed all the more when he suddenly realized he couldn't move a single limb from this stupid body he was currently entrapped in.

"Must've been something you said." Tobi stated before sitting down again.

"What? Me admittting I love Naruto?" he asked placing the petrified fox atop the table.

"Right on the spot."

"Stupid nosy half-dead lunatic." Itachi mumbled under his breath.

"Hey I heard that homicidal maniac."

"You know very well that's not true moron."

"Emo boy."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Madara?" he asked.

"Who else do you think has the courage to call you that?"

"Say something first before you take over Obito's body will you?" he protested frowning.

"And you're one to order me around?"

"Whatever."

"So I heard you found a fox?"

Itachi pointed at the little fluffy bundle on the table hand resting on his cheek looking bored. "Naru-chan...he's behaved now but he went crazy a few seconds ago."

"Yeah I saw and heard that. Hey, he does look like Naruto-kun."

"Tobi has been telling me that for the past hour." Itachi replied taking the fox then placing it inside his Akatsuki cloak heaving himself off the chair, Madara did so too taking out his pouch then placed the bill needed for their meal on the table.

"You know what would be better? What if we just captured Naruto-kun and hand him over to the Leader. Come on, it can't be that bad. It's gonna be fun." Madara added as they started their pace.

"I doubt Naruto-kun would even want to entertain that idea of being held captive by the Akatsuki."

"Right, like that's actually the case."

"Still...he loves Konoha too much."

"Hey I love my home village too you know. But everyone's got to move on. As much as I wanted to stay there..."

"You?" Itachi scoffed pressing a finger upon the shorter yet older man's mask clad forehead. "Love your village? Why am I having a hard time believing that?"

Madara frowned swatting Itachi's finger off his mask."I do love my village."

"This coming from the person that had the nine-tailed fox attack his home village by mistake because he was drunk when he did it?"

"The keyword being drunk?"

"Whatever."

"You know what, you really are emo."

"You're one to talk. These genes got passed down the line from you too you know or did you forget?"

"Fair enough."

"Thought so." Itachi smirked taking the fox out his cloak then brought it to his chest again and began ruffling it's fur as soon as they were outside.

"Itachi, your pet's like in total shock mode. Is he okay?" Madara asked poking the little fox.

The mangekyou wielder glared at the other nin bringing the fox out of the other man's reach. "He's fine. He's just having a hard time recovering from being almost choked to death with his food earlier."

"Oh." Madara replied attempting to poke the fox again.

--

"OH MY GOSH! Itachi-dono is that what I think it is?"

"Deidara, you dare place a hand on my pet and you're dead."

Madara placed a reassuring hand on the blond's shoulder. "Let him be for now Deidara, he's bitter because I kept poking his pet while we were on the way here. He's very protective of Naru-chan you see."

The bomb expert raised an eyebrow. "Naru-chan? Oh right, figures you'd name your pet after the love of your life." turning back to Tobi's figure he bowed his head in brief acknowledgment. "Oh hi, Madara-san."

"Yo." Madara replied waving a hand.

"Deidara shut up!" Itachi suddenly burst out.

"I"m just stating a fact Itachi-dono." he replied in a singsong voice giggling as he quickly ran back to the direction where he came from then rounded a corner disappearing from view.

Itachi felt another headache coming. "Why does everyone think it's so amusing to make fun of me? Whatever happened to my cold emotionless bastard image?"

"That shattered the day when we found pictures of Naruto in your bedroom and when Konan rummaged through your diary."

Itachi's face fell. He felt like moping in a corner. "Right, thanks alot for reminding me, that really helps."

"Glad to be of help Tachi-kun." Madara responded sarcastically fighting the urge to cackle. "Oi, Kakuzu wait up, can you lend me some money?" he called out the moment he saw the other nin turn a corner. Kakuzu froze in his tracks then turning his gaze towards Tobi's direction, he ran with great speed to the opposite corner. "Oi, Stingy! I said wait up!"

The mangekyou wielder held the fox close to his face peering into cerulean wide eyes the moment they were finally alone, lips quirking into a smile. "Now how about a bath? But first, I'll have to clean your wounds then after that we take a bath together. How's that sound?"

Naruto's head was completely in a jumble. All the things he had witnessed at the short duration he was in, in the arms of his supposed to be enemy was totally messing up with his mental health that it took him a moment to fully register what the Uchiha had said. _Bath...him and Itachi...taking a bath...together._

A sudden image of the human him and Itachi popped up in his mind, together in the bath...naked.

Naruto's eyes widened as saucers at the picture his mind supplied. _Him...on top of Itachi together...naked._ The blond desperately tried to erase the image from his mind but was failing miserably. _"Oh hell no." 'Oh hell yes!'_ another part of his head cheered in excitement. Naruto developed the strongest urge to bang his head against the nearest flat surface he could find._ "This is so wrong..."_ he grimly thought.

_"Itachi...naked...together....with me...on the bath."_ his thoughts repeated again.

_"FUCKING STOP ALREADY YOU DAMN TREACHEROUS HEAD!" _Naruto mentally screamed desperately convincing himself that he wasn't thinking of such thoughts at all. No! Nada! He wasn't thinking of it_. "Hmmm I wonder how he would look like without those clothes...arghh! Teme!!!!"  
_

TBC

_--_

Like it? hate it? Please let me know.

Constuctive criticisms are welcome. And I really need a beta reader O_O Anyone? Please read and review.

--

**(Feedbacks)**

**Murder Junkie: **Of course there is more ^^ And umm Menchi? Hmm, maybe I should check that out too. Thanks for the feedback.

**libethhope: **Yes, those springs were indeed in China, but I just decided to merge the idea with Ranma to the Naruto verse. Because I don't think China exists in this verse at all.

**shadowphoenix143: **I know, Naruto has every right to be selfish for once. he's been deprived of that feeling every since he was a child. Anyway thanks so much for the review.

**Fk306_animelover:** Yes, that's basically the idea. But I won't let him turn into human just yet. ^^ That'll take the fun out of everything. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

**shadow: **Yeah I know what you mean, I've been reading a lot of fics with Itachi being an emotionless bastard and seriously I'm pretty fed up with it. But he's still cool. I forgive him. LOL!


End file.
